gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sirens (group)
The Sirens is the name of an organized gang operating in Gotham City. As a successor to the Kean crime family, the team was named after The Sirens Club that was later converted into the Iceberg Lounge. Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle were the founding members when they decided that they no longer worked for Penguin. The Sirens was remotely formed by Barbara Kean with help of Ra's al Ghul clandestinely. History After the death of Barbara Kean and the downfall of the Kean crime family, Tabitha Galavan moved on mentoring the young Selina Kyle. One night, Selina Kyle was about to pay a mysterious building a visit since she found a business card on the door this morning. However, Tabitha surprisingly showed up behind her, asking her what she were about to do there and angry asking Selina if she taught her nothing, since she could have slit her throat before she even her. Selina told her about the visiting card that spells "An opportunity awaits", leading to Tabitha herself revealing that she got a card herself. Both then moved on to open the heavy door to the building. As soon as they were inside, a revived Barbara Kean thanked them for coming and turned on the light. Tabitha and Selina were shocked to learn about Barbara's revival, with Kean ironically telling former that it is Gotham they are living in and she shall check the pulse next time. Galavan then immediately drew a knife with the intention of killing her once again. Selina however was interested in how Barbara came back to life again, but she refused to give an answer, just replying that it is a long story and all they need to know is that she is back and as the card says an opportunity and anew beginning awaits. Barbara moved on telling Tabitha that she thought about what happened over and over and that she regrets what she did. But Galavan then grabbed Kean to finish the job this time, though Barbara apologized for what she did and accepted her death if Tabitha does not believe her. After Tabitha pushed her to the ground, Kean stood up and moved on explaining her visitors that this new place is now theirs. After Tabitha ironically said how original the idea of another club in Gotham is, Barbara denied it is a club and moved a lever causing multiple walls to flip around and reveal weapon arsenals. She then told them that Penguin took control over the city and she plans on selling the weapons to criminals operating under his licenses all around Gotham to find out what they are planning and how it is going down. But she refuses to go forward with Tabitha and Selina. However, Tabitha left the building telling her former partner that she can not forget what she took from her. After she was gone, Barbara asked Selina to talk to Tabitha about it. Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Kean formed the Sirens after they saved Selina Kyle from the Speed Demonz. Some time later, the Sirens and a Speed Demonz gangster from whom they stole from gathered at the Iceberg Lounge to clear things up with Oswald Cobblepot, since the Demons paid for one of Penguin's licenses. However, Oswald's bookkeeper Penn entered the room, whispering something in Cobblepot's ear causing him to scream in rage. He then ordered Penn to repeat the information for the guests. It turned out that Edward Nygma, who owes his life to Cobblepot's mercy is repaying that generosity by aping his benefactor in a crude comedy show. Due to Selina Kyle's blankness, Penguin explained her that Nygma is making fun of him in a clown show in the Narrows. Because of him screaming all the time, Cobblepot turned around and had to calm down, causing Selina to giggle, despite Tabitha Galavan's displeasure. When he noticed Selina's amusement, Oswald started to laugh himself, but as the Soeed Demonz member began to laugh in an artificial way to satisfy Cobblepot and called Nygma "Riddler", Penguin drew a knife hidden in his cane to stab the gangster in the throat. He then told the dying man that this is not his name, instead it is simply plain dumb Ed and explains him that he don't knows him, so he don't gets to laugh. Barbara Kean then thanked Oswald for solving the problem for the Sirens, but Penguin responded that what they owed the gangster, they now owe him. Cobblepot ordered them to go to the Narrows to see Nygma's act themselves, then bundle him up and bring him back to him by nightfall. When Selina told him they want something in return, Penguin threatened the Sirens by telling them that in exchange he will not send every criminal in the city after them, not let them cut out their eyes and feed them to them, along with their ears, noses and tongues. Barbara accepted the deal in place of the whole team and left along with Tabitha and Selina. As soon as they were gone, Oswald explained Firefly, who was present all the time, that Penn will put her in contact with Cherry, his informant from the Narrows. If the Sirens do not have Ed in hand promptly, she shall go down there and burn them all to cinders. Bridgit then asked Cobblepot what about feeding them their eyes and all that to which he answered her to trust him that even though it is a good idea, it is far too messy to be practical. When the three of them managed to get Edward Nygma in their clutches, Leslie Thompkins as the Sirens pit their champion against Nygma's champion Solomon Grundy. During the fight, Tabitha tried to get Butch to remember who he was with the battle ending in a draw. Firefly showed up to finish the job following the Sirens' failure. Before she can burn the Sirens and Edward Nygma with her fires, Leslie Thompkins shot her tank where Firefly was disabled upon being sent flying into the wall. When it was revealed that Cherry was the informant to Cobblepot, Barbara shot Cherry in the head and declared that the Sirens are no longer working for Cobblepot. Known Members Current Members *Tabitha Galavan *Selina Kyle Former Members * Barbara Kean (former leader; betrayed) Known Associates Current Associates * Butch Gilzean Former Associates *Ra's al Ghul (benefactor, deceased) *Oswald Cobblepot (formerly) *Sofia Falcone (formerly, comatose) *League of Shadows (formerly; betrayed) **Lelia Appearances * * * * * * * * }} Notes *The Sirens are a reference to the comic book Gotham City Sirens which focuses on the titular team of Batman villainesses including Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. *The Sirens now have a new base called "The Sirens club" which was acquired from Oswald Cobblepot by Sofia Falcone after his defeat. References Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics